


Enough

by suzvoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief little thing showing Stiles' PoV in 3x11. Originally posted [here](http://suzvoy.tumblr.com/post/58150547462/stiles-slipped-it-in-his-pocket-the-night-dad-was).

Stiles slipped it in his pocket the night Dad was taken, the night - in a long run of nights - when he got there too late. He knew Dad would want it back later, when they found him (if. _If_ ).

He didn’t have time at first, went straight to Derek with Scott, tried to reason with that…thing. And then there was the long, nightmarish night (too many of those) in the hospital where this time he didn’t have to watch Mom die, but he was still too late to stop Scott from repeating his mistakes.

He faced down Scott’s dad - which was perfect, just what he needed right now, seriously, universe? - forced himself to go to school because Dad would want him to, and then flipped out in front of Lydia after reading Isaac’s text.

Not how he ever imagined kissing Lydia.

But later. Later. When there was something he could actually do, something he could do that might save his Dad - and Scott’s mom and Allison’s dad - and Deaton asked for something important, he knew exactly what to use.

He’d swapped it from one pocket to another even when he’d changed clothes and stood in the house, alone (not because Dad was working late at yet another crime scene that Stiles knew too much about) and opened the tool box.

Stiles carefully pried the two halves of the badge apart, then hammered it into shape the best he could. As he worked he remembered what Deaton had said once about belief and with each strike of the hammer, he _believed_.

When he was finished it wasn’t perfect - dented, scuffed, used - but it was enough.

Stiles rubbed his thumb over the surface, before closing the badge in his fist.

He wouldn’t fail.

It would be enough.


End file.
